What Friends Are For
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: Kate and Ziva are friends, just friends. And when Ziva allows Kate to stay while her place is being fumigated, Kate begins to question her feelings for the woman. But she is straight. Or is she? Ziva does not like Kate in that way. Or does she? Kativa fanfiction. Femmeslash, just some at the end but still. Don't like, don't read... duh. Pic by Just Another Tomboy.


What Friends Are For by Sammy

It was June, late at night. Ziva was lying in her bed, both bedroom windows open. This allowed cool night time air to blow into the room, brushing against Ziva's entire body. This sent chills through her yet she did not bother shutting them. Ziva then sensed someone standing in the doorway, and she had been right. She looked from the ceiling to said doorway to see her; agent Todd. She smiled slightly, enjoying seeing her. She was wearing pajama pants and a white tank top.

Meanwhile, Kate was really enjoying what she was seeing for Ziva was wearing a form-fitting black tank top and a pair of olive green cargo shorts which stopped at about five inches down her legs. This allowed her toned, tan legs to be pretty much in full view. Kate smirked a bit, entering the bedroom.

"Thanks again for letting me stay while my place is being fumigated." Kate said, watching as Ziva sat up. Her ravishing brunette curls fell around her face, framing it perfectly. It made Kate see her as even more attractive.

"What are friends for?" She replied with a small smile as she pushed some of her curls back so that they were not in her face.

"Hmm." Kate hummed contemplatively, yet contently. The older woman allowed herself to sit down on the corner of the bed.

The Israeli before her had only been working at NCIS for half a year, yet she and Kate had become great friends since they first met. She had to admit the squad room and team had been much different with an extra desk and extra agent, but oddly enough Kate liked having her there. In fact, she loved it. Ziva tilted her head slightly, the corners of her mouth turning upward into a small grin.

"So…" Ziva spoke. "What would you like to do? We could… watch a movie… or talk."

"Movie." Kate said. "What are we going to watch?"

Ziva, furrowing her brows slightly, stood up from the bed and walked over to a small shelf. Kate watched Ziva walk, her hips swaying back and forth, her butt perfectly cradled in those sexy shorts. This made Kate lick her lips a bit. How was it that Ziva managed to turn a "puritanical" Catholic girl into a horny, love struck, lesbian mess? It was one mystery Kate Todd thought she would never get to solve.

She wanted so badly to just stand up, go over to Ziva, and grab her perfectly rounded butt, however she knew this was definitely not a good idea. She was straight, was she not? This got Kate to thinking. She had not known Ziva to have a boyfriend, at least at the moment. And it was something that she never talked about in sincerity, though she did tease people quite a bit with it.

Was Ziva… a lesbian? Kate was now curious, wanting so badly to figure out whether or not she was. Ziva, picking a movie, turned around, smiling.

"How about "Titanic"?" Ziva asked, mischievously smiling. Kate was surprised. She had no idea that Ziva would choose such a romantic and timeless movie. Kate smiled and nodded.

"That sounds good." She replied. Ziva seemed to somehow perk up at the approval and she took the disc out of the case. Kate watched as Ziva did this, her eyes going from her heart shaped face to her breasts. They were absolutely gorgeous to Kate. What she would give just to touch them, feel them, pleasure Ziva by doing so.

Kate shook herself out of those thoughts when Ziva put the DVD in and sat down beside her. Her throat practically swelled up and her heart raced just by having the woman beside her. She was flustered. How did Ziva do this? How? Was she trying? No. She could not have been. That would mean that Ziva knew… and there was no way that Ziva could know about it.

More cool air blew into the room as the movie started to play. Kate, noticing Ziva shiver a bit, grabbed the blanket which sat in the corner of the bed and put it over the both of them. Ziva could not help but move closer to Kate, resting her head against her shoulder. She was instantly warmed, and the woman was now able to happily watch the movie.

However, Kate could not even keep her attention on the movie for more than a couple minutes before her eyes, mind, or both drifted onto Ziva. She kept looking down at her, wanting so badly to touch her somehow, just wanting the contact, more than what already was. Don't do it. Don't do it. She will hate you if you do. Don't do it.

She knew that if she were to try something then Ziva might just lose all respect for her if she was straight. It had happened before, with her friend in middle school and she did not want to go through that again, not with Ziva. Anyone but Ziva.

Ziva was not stupid. She knew Kate's eyes were not always focused on the TV screen about 6 feet away from them. Her wandering eyes kept going to her. Was Kate attracted to her? Ziva did not know but there was this secret part of her that wished she was. Ziva had not admitted this to anyone, but she was a lesbian. She hated having to hide this, but she was well aware of what coming out could mean. She simply sighed and snuggled into Kate's arm more.

They continued watching the movie, and when it ended Ziva looked up at Kate before sitting up. Kate looked back, smiling a bit. Darkness swarmed over them when the screen went black. Ziva smiled back and looked directly into the older woman's hazel eyes. Kate looked back into Ziva's mocha orbs, blinking a bit. They were breath taking, those eyes. Hell, to Kate every part of Ziva was this.

Ziva found Kate to be absolutely beautiful. Her breasts, skin, eyes, hair, everything… it all made Ziva crazy. She loved it. And in a way, she sort of loved Kate. Why? How? She did not know. Kate noticed Ziva's eyes dancing across her features, as if to study her. What she did next not only surprised herself and Ziva, but it was something she felt she did not have any sort of control over.

Slowly, she inched herself closer to Ziva, and then, in an instant her lips pressed into hers. Ziva was stunned. Kate was lesbian too? What? Not wanting Kate to pull away, thinking she did not want it, Ziva kissed back. Kate cupped Ziva's face in her hands, deepening the kiss. They kept kissing, nothing but that very sound filling the otherwise silent apartment. The Israeli could not help but let a small moan slip past her lips.

When they finally pulled apart, neither woman said a word. They just looked at each other, their eyes not daring to break contact. They just kept looking as if that was all they could do.

"Ziva," Kate finally murmured, tucking a bit of Ziva's hair behind her ear.

"Kate." Ziva replied.

"I, uh, had no idea you would…"

"Kiss back?" Ziva finished. Kate nodded. She allowed a small smile to come to her face, actually pleased. Kate wrapped her arms around the younger agent, pulling her close.

"Can I kiss you again?" Kate asked sheepishly.

"Yes." Ziva murmured. With that, Kate allowed her lips to crash into Ziva's again. They kept kissing for several moments when Kate felt this urge to lower Ziva back onto the bed. As if her thoughts dictated her actions, this was what happened. She soon found herself positioned on top of Ziva, kissing her as she wrapped the woman's legs around herself.

"Kate." Ziva moaned, feeling herself start to get aroused.

"Want me to stop?" She asked, looking down at her.

"No. Please, do not stop." Ziva replied, draping her arms around Kate's neck. Kate, smiling, then allowed her hands to roam up and down her sides as she kissed her. This was definitely not what friends do. Not what they are for. They were crossing lines which never should be crossed, at least between friends and co-workers. Yet this did not stop them from doing what they were doing.

Kate's hands, a midst all of the groping and kissing and touching, had found their way to the waistband on Ziva's shorts. Ziva watched as the woman unbuttoned her shorts, pulling them down a bit, along with her panties. She tossed them away.

"Ziva, can I do this?" Kate asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, please." Ziva responded.

Upon being given approval, Kate spread Ziva's legs even more and kissed the inner most part of Ziva's thigh. She kept kissing until she got to Ziva's center. The experienced woman allowed her tongue to taste Ziva's wetness, enthralled by it. She could hear Ziva moaning, feel her running her hands through her hair. She kept going, noticing Ziva's walls tightening. Ziva released Caitlin's hair, digging her nails into the mattress and sheets beneath her.

"Oh!" Ziva moaned out.

Kate, fueled by Ziva's noises, kept going, faster, deeper. Unable to hold back any longer, something within her clicked and then she met her orgasm.

"Kate!" She screamed out, sweat clinging to her frame a bit.

After consuming Ziva's fluids, Kate sat up and looked at Ziva, who was smiling up at her.

"That was amazing, Caitlin." She breathed out. Kate chuckled, brushing some hair out of Ziva's face.

"What are friends for?"


End file.
